Disney Animated Stars Interview BatB part
by DraNYC
Summary: One part of my interview on our favorite stars. This one is all about Beauty and the Beast. Sorry if i screwed it up.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a part of my Disney animated stars interview, all about Beauty and the Beast. If i messed up with the character then forgive me. I wrote this while i was in a boring and sleepy mood (in class). So, here you go. Thank you for spending your time on this and sorry for my English. For other movies interview, visit my account :)_

**_* Interviewer: What do you think about your other half?_**

Belle: Beast is a little... mean and coarse and... unrefined.

Beast: Those were in the song. And the verb is 'was'.

Belle: You still are dear, since you cut me off like that. Now, what do you think about me?

Beast: Well, you're beautiful but alson a nerd.

Belle: Excuse me?

Beast: You're kind but too smart for me.

Belle: What?

Beast: And you threw away my favorite shirt.

Interviewer: Oh dear.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: How old are you?_**

Belle: I'm 17.

Beast: *mumble* Don't belive her she's 19.

Belle: I'm 17, mister "I'm-21-and-i-look-like-a-man-in-his-middle-age". Speaking of which, change back to the beast form.

Beast: What? But that's impossible. It needs magic!

Belle: Me no care.

Beast: Great... Hey, grammar...

Belle: Then i don't care!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What's your weakness(es)?_**

Beast: The rose.

Belle: I have no comment.

Beast: What do you mean?

Belle: Remember when you almost scared me to death when i tried to touch that rose?

Beast: Well, you shouldn't have come to the West Wing!

Belle: You didn't even care about your love!

Beast: At that time i hadn't love you... yet.

Belle: Don't deny it.

Beast:...

Belle: Well?

Beast: Fine! Love at first sight!

Interviewer: Awww, how romantic.

Beast: Shut up.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: Having seen your own movie, which part make you feel touching the most and irritating the most?_**

Beast: Definitely the crying scene.

Belle: And you were lift up into the air, and you became less good-looking, and that was irritating.

Beast: What? The new me have dreamy hair.

Belle: And your face aged you up at least 15 years. Change back!

Beast: How many time do i have to tell you? It require MAGIC! I CANNOT!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: You all sang some songs in the movie. Can you do that again?_**

Beast: Actually, today i can't.

Belle: He lost his voice.

Beast: My deep, warm, charming voice you mean.

Belle: Would you be quiet dear? You sound like a broken bell today.

Beast: *sulk*

Belle: 'There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined...'

Beast: See? Those were in the song.

Belle: 'And now he's dear, and so i'm sure. I wonder why i didn't see it there before.' Your part, bring it.

Beast: I hate you.

Belle: Love you too. Change back.

Beast: *Choke due to anger*


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so i'm gonna post the next part of the interview here. Thanks for your comment DisneyPrincess :) Here's the next chap for you.  
><em>

**_* Interviewer: What did you think when you first met your other half?  
><em>**

Beast: "Dumb girl... Wait, girl? Oh, a beautiful one indeed."

Belle: "A scary master. Why is his foot full of claws... Wait just a minute, he's not a man... He's a... monster... A hairy one indeed."

Beast: Thank you for the hairy comment!

Belle: Thank you for the beautiful comment!

Beast: My thought was nice, and your thought was sarcastic.

Belle: Indeed.

Beast: *face palm*

00000000

**_* Interviewer: You're going to have a talk with your (arch-)enemy. What'll you say?  
><em>**

Beast: I refuse to talk to that monster!

Gaston: I refuse to talk to that Beast!

Belle: I'm sitting in a zoo!

Gaston: How could you fall for that... thing, Belle?

Belle: Because he's sweet...

Gaston: And kind and gentle, yeah yeah.

Belle: And he's gallant.

Gaston: I'm gallant too!

Belle: No, you're rude, and you have smelly feet.

Beast: Yay! Beast: 1, Gaston: 0.

Gaston: I hate you!

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What would you do to your other half when you're angry with him/her?_**

Beast: I can never be angry with her.

Belle: Right! 'Cause when he does, i'd leave the castle.

Beast: And i'm afraid of being lonely.

Belle: You're not alone. There's Lumiere...

Beast: He's with Babette.

Belle: How 'bout Cogsworth?

Beast: Gone with the wind to some island for vacation.

Belle: My father?

Beast: He's with his damn inventions all the time, i...

Belle: Damn-INVENTIONS? *pull his pony tail*

Beast: That's... argh... what she does... argh, let go of me Belle... when she's angry... ouch, ouch, ouch...

Interviewer: I... see...

00000000

**_* Interviewer: What do you usually do in the morning?  
><em>**

****Beast: I read books.

Belle: He's struggling with "Treasure Island".

Interviewer: You're reading that childish book? Are you serious?

Beast: It's a WONDERFUL ADVENTURE BOOK! And Jim Hawkins is my co-worker at the studio! Do YOU UNDERSTAND?

Inteviewer: Sir, yes, sir! *gulp*

Belle: Now, calm down dear, you're scaring the cameramen away.

_That's all for today, i'll write and post more some other time. Have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been sick last month and now i'm having a semester test, and if i don't do it well, i'll be banned from using the computer forever (i'm afraid). So this'll be a quick and short update for all who want to read the interviews. Enjoy :)  
><em>

**_* Interviewer: What's your special talent?  
><em>**

Beast: I can roar and sing at the same time.

Belle: He's not telling the truth.

Beast: I AM telling the truth.

Belle: If you really can then prove it.

Beast: *Fail to roar and sing at the same time*

Belle: See, told ya!

Beast: What's your talent then?

Belle: I finished reading "Les Miserable" and "Notre Dame de Paris" in one day.

Interviewer: Cool!

Beast: Ah, i knew what happened next. She thought Quasimodo was from "Les Miserable".

Interviewer:... Cool no more.

Belle: *Death glare at Beast*

Beast: What? I'm telling the truth.

00000000

**_* Interviewer: Can you describe your arch-enemy?_**

****Beast: I think he's pretty handsome.

Belle: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and is a coward and...

Beast: Here we go again. She's gonna be like this 'til midnight!

Belle: And a monster and a brute and primeval and...

Interviewer: Thank... you... very much Belle...

Beast: Stop it please dear, we're at the studio.

Belle: *Pause for some air*

Beast: Thank you dear...

Belle: And a ruffian and a hooligan and a...

Beast: That's it, i give up!

_*** ****Interviewer: What's your favorite activity to do with the one you love?**_

__Beast: Read books.

Interviewer: "Treasure Island" again?

Beast: No, "How to Eliminate an Annoying Interviewer".

Interviewer: *Gulp*

Belle: He's joking.

_So, that's the quick and short update. Have fun reading this and sorry again for haven't updated for some time now. I'll try to get online sooner next time :) Have a nice day._


End file.
